The Bureau
by MoonFromAlola
Summary: Astrid journeyed to Kalos in search of adventure, and she had no idea what she got herself into. Mark wasn't looking for adventure and did everything in his power to avoid the adventures that his reporter brother got into especially if it involved Team Flare. Inside of the rundown detective's bureau, adventure might just find the protagonists, and cause run-ins with some old foes.
1. The Old Bureau

Astrid wasn't sure what she'd expected from the abandoned bureau, but what she found was _far_ from it. The light green wallpaper that covered the top half of the walls was peeling and faded, while the wood on the bottom half was decaying quickly. The square shaped white flooring with blue diamond tiles were scuffed and faded. There were a couple built-in bookshelves in the same condition as the rest of the place, and held a few beat up books. Also, there were two desks, one placed straight across from the entrance, and one off to the left.

Astrid sighed with discontent. This _wasn't_ what she needed that day.

She'd wanted for years to go out on her own. To live her life and seek out adventure. Her family didn't see her ideas as logical.

Her mother said that she would never make it on her own.

Her dad said that she would be killed on any adventure she found.

And her grandmother, who resided with her family, told her that she was too old to have adventures and should just settle down.

Astrid didn't have plans on settling down. She wanted to go and _live_. Sure, she was sixteen, which is older than the average ten year-olds running around, but she was ready!

She walked slowly to the center of the dingy room, the floor creaking loudly under her flip-flop clad feet.

The other issue with her new "adventure" was her location. Astrid wanted to get as _far_ away from Hoenn as possible, and the ad for the rundown detective's bureau all the way in Kalos seemed perfect!

Until she got there.

Astrid sighed again, her vibrant blue eyes finally adjusting to the dark room. She saw a mirror over to her right, completely out of place in the room. It was consumed primarily of rust on the right side, but Astrid could still see herself on the left.

She ran her hands through her mid-length caramel colored hair, studying herself harshly with her vibrant blue eyes. She was wearing a mint green tank-top and jean shorts that ended halfway down her thighs.

Sighing for the third time since entering the old bureau, Astrid walked back to the entrance, where she'd left her backpack. She picked it up and turned back to the room, still displeased.

How was she supposed to make a livable home out of _this_?

Astrid jumped at a sudden knock on the door behind her. She turned around quickly while backing cautiously away from the door. She waited a moment before walking to one of the windows, which took up much of the wallspace on either side of the door, and peeked out at the unexpected visitor.

The man looked about her age, wearing a light blue golf shirt and a red bow tie. He had on long tan pants and brown dress shoes. His blonde hair was borderline glowing and he wore thick glasses. The guy was holding a pen and notepad, looking like a reporter.

Astrid sighed.

Her father was a gym leader, so she wasn't a stranger to reporters, but that didn't mean that she _liked_ reporters.

After all, they ruined her dad's career.

More knocking from the man ripped Astrid's train of thought off of its tracks. Frustrated, she grabbed the tattered green curtains and swiftly pulled them shut. She then repeated the process for the other window.

Astrid growled in frustration, walking towards the back of the room, dragging her backpack with her. She sat on the floor and took out her phone as a source of light. It seemed quiet outside for a while and Astrid began to think that she was in the clear.

Then…

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"Son of a-" Astrid started to swear but stopped herself. She stormed over to the window again and pulled back the curtain a little bit so that she could see through.

The reporter was _still_ there!

"Who is this guy?!" She whispered to herself and closed the curtain again. She went to the door and locked the deadbolt, which appeared very frail and as if it wouldn't hold if the guy decided to knock down the door. However, given his scrawny physique, Astrid didn't think she'd have to worry about the door.

Rolling her eyes at the trouble the single reporter was causing, Astrid went back to her backpack, ready to ignore the guy.

"Excuse me?" a muffled voice suddenly called from outside, stopping Astrid in her tracks. "Is anyone home?"

Finally, she'd had enough. She stormed back over to the door and opened it, keeping the deadbolt on so that she could see him but didn't have to open the door the whole way. The reporter looked very shocked at Astrid, and she didn't suppose she looked very attractive when she was angry. However, she wasn't in the mood to care.

"What the hell do you want?!" she snapped. The reporter shaked his head, trying to rid himself of his surprised expression, Astrid supposed. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, I am looking for an _Emma_ , would she happen to be here? I believe she knows some things about Team Flare." the reporter inquired. Astrid recognized the name as the woman who'd owned the bureau before she got it, but was too angry to have a conversation. Besides, he was a reporter, and you never knew what they'd publish.

"No, she isn't here. Will you stop knocking on my door now?!" Astrid continued to speak angrily at the reporter. He gave her a nod of understanding.

"Well, if you know of anythi-"

 _ **HOOOOOOOOOONK!**_

A car horn from a black car in front of her house interrupted the reporter. The window was down and another male shouted out, "Dammit, Ryan! Hurry up!" Then, the horn sounded again. The reporter, Ryan, sighed and digged into his shirt pocket.

"Here's my card," Ryan said, holding out a business card to Astrid. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but snatched the business card. Then, the car horn sounded again. Ryan started to walk away, but turned back to Astrid. "Have a good day!"

Astrid watched in astonishment as the car drove out of sight. At least the reporter was nice. She took a few deep breaths and reopened the curtains. Then, she went back to her spot in the room, sitting back down on the floor.

With sunlight streaming through the large windows, the place didn't actually seem so dismal anymore, and Astrid could feel her spirits slowing lifting. Suddenly, she felt a pang of guilt for how mean she was to the happy, scrawny, reporter guy.

She looked at the business card that Ryan gave her and began to type a text message, apologizing to the young man. She pressed send and placed the phone a little ways away from her. Astrid wasn't the type for sappy apologies, and the message she sent left her feeling embarrassed.

THe weight off of her conscience, Astrid went about unpacking her bag, and planning what to do with her new home.


	2. No to Adventure

"Oh my Arceus!" Ryan suddenly cried out. Mark fought against the urge to swerve in the busy Lumiose City street. He was annoyed at how long his brother's work errand had taken.

Mark wasn't a big fan of his brother's career. He spent his days curled up inside and avoiding any adventure and/or excitement at all costs. Sure, people sometimes criticized him for not doing many exciting things, but he just ignored them. He didn't want to get caught up in anything that wasn't a book!

"Ryan!" he scolded his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ryan responded. "Sorry."

"No worries," Mark said to his little brother and focused back on the road. He was a year and a half older than his sixteen year-old brother, and had always been on the more mature side. He didn't always understand what his brother thought was so interesting about modern society that he wanted to report on it.

They were silent for a few minutes before Ryan's phone buzzed.

"Who are you messaging?" Mark asked, a hint of annoyance coming out in his tone. Ryan seemed to ignore it and continued to speak.

"That girl at the Old Bureau actually _messaged_ me. Maybe she has a lead!" Ryan said excitedly. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she likes you," Mark said sarcastically.

"You think so?!" Ryan exclaimed loudly and Mark was almost scared into swerving again. "Sorry." Mark sighed.

They were both silent the rest of the way to Ryan's office. The building was turned into a news studio after the restaurant that had been there was closed due to Rattatta issues.

Mark parked the car and unlocked the car doors, but Ryan didn't get out. He quickly scribbled something out on his "reporter notepad" and then tore it off, extending it out to Mark.

"Can you do me a favor?" Ryan asked.

"No."

"I promise-"

"No."

"Mark…"

"No!" Mark snapped. "I told you that I'm not into this 'adventure' stuff and favors for you only drag me further from my chair."

"Look," Ryan said, seemingly unaffected by Mark's outburst. "I just need you to ask this girl some questions."

"About Team Flare?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"Pfft!" Mark knew that he wasn't acting nice, but he'd told Ryan many times not to drag him into his work, and he was tired of it!

"Fine," Ryan said, sighing heavily. "But you never talk to people. Who knows! You could actually be really good friends."

"Pfft." Ryan tossed the paper onto the dashboard and stormed out of the car. Mark sighed and leaned his head on his steering wheel. He felt _really_ bad about being harsh to his brother. Ryan always meant well, Mark was just stubborn and didn't want adventure. It wasn't like he hadn't gone on any adventures before.

When he was ten years old, he met a Shinx. The two journeyed around together, meeting new pokemon to travel with, and getting stronger. He did the adventure adventure thing, he did the hero thing…

He failed at the hero thing.

Mark sat up again, shaking the memories of his past away. He started driving again, headed back home. He wasn't sure whether he'd actually do what his brother had asked, but figured that he'd ask Luxray before deciding.

After what seemed like forever, Mark finally made it to his apartment building. It was located on the border between North and South Boulevard, close to Route 13. It was constantly filled with tourists and traffic, which always drove Mark into his apartment.

He hurried up to the third floor, eager to go back to peace. Taking Ryan down to the Bureau had been enough excitement for the day. He finally reached his apartment and unlocked the door, listening for Luxray to be stirring inside.

Mark walked inside to his humble home. He was standing in the small living room, which held only a couch, tv, and tv stand. Luxray was sprawled out on the small grey couch, taking up a majority of the space. He lifted his head to see Mark, then made room for him on the couch.

"Hey Luxray," Mark greeted his pokemon as he plopped on the couch. "What are you up to?"

"Luxray," Luxray said, lacking enthusiasm. He was the only pokemon in the apartment and Mark worried that it got boring sometimes. "Luxray?"

"Nothing's on my mind," Mark insisted. "Well, actually, there _is_ something."

"Lux _ray_!" Luxray exclaimed that he knew something was up. He sat up on the couch and turned to face Mark. The pokemon's yellow eyes were filled with curiosity and the black fur on his head was messy from a day of lounging. "Lux. Luxray."

"Well, I drove Ryan to the old bureau," Mark started to confide in his friend. "He wasn't successful in questioning whoever was there, but he was excited that she messaged him."

"Luxray?"

"No, he's crushing pretty hard on that girl at his work, so I don't think that's why he's excited."

"Luxray."

"Anyway, before he left, he gave me the number of the girl and asked me if I'd talk to her," Mark continued. "I'm not sure whether I want to get involved with that."

"Lux," Luxray responded thoughtfully. "Luxray?"

"I'm not sure whether or not, that's what I just said!"

"Luxray luxray-ray!"

"Hey-!" Mark started to say, but reconsidered the thought. "Actually, good point."

"Lux-luxray. Luxray luxray-ray lux," Luxray advised. He said that it might not be so adventurous over the phone, and that it can't hurt. Mark sighed.

"Alright then, let's get this over with," Mark said and pulled his phone out from his pocket. He also took out the paper that held the girl's number.

"Lux-luxray!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Mark argued, not wanting to admit that he'd been stalling. "Here goes nothing."


End file.
